<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Deadly Sin (Elijah Mikaelson x Reader) by Mrs__Marvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316151">My Deadly Sin (Elijah Mikaelson x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel'>Mrs__Marvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins have roamed the earth for thousands of years. Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Greed, and Envy have stuck together during their very, very long lives, excluding the occasions when Wrath would get fed up with his siblings and leave. But he always came back, despite what people would think, the Seven Deadly Siblings would always find their way back to each other and their family.</p><p>But what happens when Envy decides to leave? And what happens when she finds someone she never thought she'd find?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; You, Elijah Mikaelson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been away from your siblings for some time. You'd been so fed up with everyone. Your siblings had all the great things in their all powerful forms and their human forms.</p><p>Wrath, Pride, and even Sloth had wings. Wrath, Greed, and Lust had horns. Greed had four arms and spikes coming from his elbows.</p><p>Lust was beautiful, she could get any man, woman, or otherwise to fall in love with her. Gluttony could eat without end. Wrath had a way of scaring people with a single look. Pride was more things than you could count. Sloth could go forever without doing anything and he'd still look flawless. Greed could get whatever he wanted with or without persuasion.</p><p>You? You were puny. No horn, no spikes, no wings, no extra arms. They were all powerful and you were the runt sister who couldn't hold her own in anything except for being sarcastic, which was something, one of the only things, she mastered a long time ago.</p><p>Being Envy was annoying. You could find anything and everything you could to be envy about, and the worst part was that it was against your will. You couldn't help but be envious of everyone, it was your name.</p><p>Hell, you even envied other people's names.</p><p>Being Envy sucked ass and you hated every bit of it.</p><p>It didn't help that all of your siblings were better than you at everything. So you ran away, you decided to go on your own and try and get away from the most annoyingly enviable people in the entire universe.</p><p>You went somewhere you could hopefully enjoy, take a bit of your name away. To effectively do that, you changed your name, wanting nothing to do with your real name, Livia which literally translated to 'envious'.</p><p>From now on, you were known as Y/N. And you would remain that way.</p><p>You decided to go to Mystic Falls, it definitely had a history of problems, so why not go somewhere with a personality that matched yours.</p><p>Problematic.</p><p>You drove into the town, currently very far from your brothers and sisters who were on another continent.</p><p>Your phone rang and you rolled your eyes to pick it up, knowing that if you didn't they'd just keep calling.</p><p>"What do you want, Ulysses?" You asked sharply.</p><p>"Where the hell are you, sister?" He asked with just as much venom.</p><p>"I've been gone for three days, Ul, and you're calling now to see where I am?" You replied.</p><p>"Sister." He warned you, the anger evident in his tone. He always had a short fuse.</p><p>"Give me the phone." Said another voice on the other end.</p><p>"No, Corvus." Ulysses said.</p><p>"Just give me the damn phone, I want it."</p><p>"No. You're just going to take it, you greedy bastard."</p><p>"Give me the damn phone. I want the phone, I just want to talk to my sister. I want the phone." Corvus argued.</p><p>By the silence and then sound on the other end, they stared each other down and Ulysses finally handed the phone over to Corvus.</p><p>"Hello, sister. I want you back here." Corvus.</p><p>"You always want something, Corv." You said, "And, no, I'm not coming back."</p><p>"Give me the phone." Vanity said in the background. You rolled your eyes again, this happened every call. You and Rocco usually just laid in the background, not caring what they were doing.</p><p>There was along pause, Vanity and Corvus staring each other down. Corvus gave the phone up to her finally and she said.</p><p>"Livia, come back. I'd appreciate it if you would listen." She said in an annoyingly 'sweet' voice.</p><p>"I bet you would, but I don't want to fan the fumes of your pride if it worked. And, forget Livia. That's not my name anymore. I'm Y/N."</p><p>"Hm, right. Well, I hate to break it to you, Liv-"</p><p>"Y/N." You hissed.</p><p>"Y/N, but if you don't come back, we're going to find you and drag you back."</p><p>"No, you won't." You told her.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"You don't care enough to. Not yet, anyway. You'd only come to get me if you felt something happen, like a weaken in the bond. But then again, that doesn't happen unless I'm dead and you're the only ones who can kill me." You explained as you continued driving.</p><p>She seethe at you not listening, after all, it usually worked. It was part of her pride.</p><p>When she didn't respond, you spoke, "Say hi to Roc for me." You hung up the phone and threw it in the back of the car.</p><p>You'd already had a house of your own, you'd been planning to leave for a while and gotten a nice deal on a house here. It was a mansion, really. You figured, if you had something big, maybe you wouldn't be as envious.</p><p>But it was your thing, so, let's see how that works out.</p><p>You looked out at your large mansion, smiling at your good work but soon finding a few things wrong with it. But it was beautiful, so that made up for it.</p><p>Getting the house was a walk in the park. Your family was rich, of course, because Corvus doesn't know how to keep his hands off of things.</p><p>He would take really expensive things from other while they weren't looking and take it for himself. Then you had to eventually take it while he wasn't looking and trade it in for money as well.</p><p>He was a damn hoarder so you had to keep the money well hidden away from him.</p><p>You moved in quickly, putting your stuff in your place and then going out for a drink. You went to the best (and only) bar in town the Mystic Grill.</p><p>You sat at a stool and a blonde haired, blue eyed man walked over to you to take your order. "Welcome to the Grill. What can I get you?" He asked.</p><p>You could see everything there is to envy about him just like that. Friends, looks, personality. When will it end? You nodded, ignoring the things flying around in your head about him being better than you, along with everyone else around you.</p><p>"Your strongest alcohol." You answered.</p><p>"You sure?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded, "My limit is hard to reach so I won't be leaving here drunk, trust me."</p><p>He nodded with a smile, "Well, okay, then. I'll get that to you pronto."</p><p>"Thanks." You told him. He got your drink and left you to yourself, having other orders to take.</p><p>You looked around the bar, unable to help yourself. Everyone was just to easy to envy and you hated it. Even the most poor person on the planet in any sense of the word has something for you to envy and you don't understand how.</p><p>She was beautiful, she was with friends, he was having a party, he had more friends. Good hair, good shoes, good shirt, good job, good friends, good family.</p><p>Good God.</p><p>You threw your head back in exasperation. Just one minute where you weren't looking at how everyone was better or had something batter than you. You'd kill for that.</p><p>"Good evening, Matthew." Said a man coming up next to you. The blonde turned to face the man who'd come to stand next to you. You tried your hardest not to turn to look. You weren't trying to hate everything about yourself more than you already did.</p><p>"Elijah." Matthew greeted coldly. "Don't worry, I'm only here for a drink. Bourbon, preferably."</p><p>You looked up at Matthew, who only stared at the 'Elijah' guy that had asked for a drink. He sighed, deciding to trust it.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Against your better judgment, you turned to the man. He looked around the bar for a moment, the other stools unfortunately full.</p><p>He gave you a simple look and asked, "Would you mine if I sat here?" He pointed to the empty stool next to you.</p><p>You shrugged, "Go on. I can't control what you do." It didn't sound rude, which was weird because a lot people thought you did sound rude.</p><p>He gave you a simple smile and sat down, straightening his tie and dusting his perfect suit.</p><p>You expected a ton of things to hit you in the face then, but surprisingly, nothing came. Matthew came down and placed the cup in front of Elijah, pouring his glass.</p><p>Matthew turned to you. "Do you need a refill?" He asked kindly.</p><p>You looked at your glass, which still had liquid in it. "No, but I will."</p><p>He nodded with a smile and walked off. The corner of Elijah's lips lifted in a small smile. You looked over to him, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"What brought you to a bar?" You asked simply, taking a sip from your drink. He shook his head as he drank from his own glass.</p><p>"Siblings. What about you?" He asked.</p><p>"Same. How many do you have?" You spoke, motioning your glass to him.</p><p>He answered, "Five. Three brothers, two sisters."</p><p>You smirked a little, "Six. Two sisters, four brothers. And least favorite."</p><p>Elijah turned to you, "I'm sure that's not true."</p><p>You took a drink, "You'd be surprised."</p><p>"Well, then, go ahead." He said.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" You asked, setting your cup down to look at him again.</p><p>"Surprise me." He told you simply, turning his body a little to face you.</p><p>You looked at him, definitely surprised yourself. It was so strange, people didn't like to be around you, much less talk to you, because of the vibe you give off. You seemed so unwelcoming a lot of the time to others.</p><p>Now, here come a guy with a perfect suit, a perfect voice, hell, a perfect face, you wanted to talk to you of all people?</p><p>Not to mention, he was strange. When you looked at him, there was so much you could envy. You could envy his style, his grace, his speech, his looks, from what you've heard and seen, his personality. Hell, he could probably make blood attractive.</p><p>But you could seem to envy it, you loved it, yes, and you wanted it, yes. But you couldn't quite envy it. It was relieving in all honesty.</p><p>You couldn't be jealous of him. You could only like him. It was so strange to you.</p><p>You sighed, "Um...okay, then. First off, I just moved here. I moved in this afternoon from, I'm pretty sure, Rome, where my siblings currently are."</p><p>"Rome. That's interesting." He commented. You shrugged, "Expensive taste. Anyway, I left three days ago before heading up here and they only just found out I was gone."</p><p>Elijah's brows raised in surprise. You nodded, "Yeah. They called and said they were going to drag my ass back there if I didn't come back on my own. But they wouldn't actually do it unless it was an absolute necessity to them."</p><p>You continued to explain your relationship with your siblings to this mysterious Elijah guy. Everything just came so easily with him, it was as if he dulled your annoying sense of jealousy and left you with literally everything else.</p><p>You felt lighter, on air. As if a weight on you was lifted. "My siblings are definitely something. Corvus can't keep his hands off things, Vanity is sure she's better than everyone else, Desireé is always bringing someone home, Ulysses has the shortest temper, Revel eats all the time, and Rocco is my favorite. He just doesn't care what they're up to, as long as he can watch TV or something."</p><p>Of course, you never explained that you were on of the Seven Deadly Sins, or that your family was literally the Seven Deadly Sins. That was a mistake in itself. That's how you fend off good company.</p><p>Elijah chuckled at little at your descriptions. It reminds me of my siblings. "Oh? Pray tell, Elijah."</p><p>He smiled as he thought of his own family. "Well, Niklaus is paranoid and easily angered. Rebekah has a knack for falling in love a little too easily. Kol is a troublemaker, I don't really think I have to say more. Finn is a 'Mamma's boy', again, I don't believe I have to say more. Freya is actually not that troublesome."</p><p>You thought over that, finding the similarities in his siblings with yours. Niklaus and Ulysses sounds pretty similar. Though Desireé would seem like Rebekah, Elijah's sister seems less 'lusty' and more towards just wanting love. Two different things. Kol would probably get along well with Corvus until your brother stoles his shoes in his sleep or something. Freya...well Freya seemed like the sister that's there to make sure everyone is getting along. You figured you'd like her. Finn sounded like an asshole and would probably fit well with Vanity, who was a bit of an ass, especially when she was gloating.</p><p>You laughed a little to yourself. "Yeah, I can see a few similarities." Elijah nodded with a slight chuckle at the end.</p><p>"What about your parents?" He asked.</p><p>You froze then, you never had parents. Your siblings were formed out of the things that were spread through humanity. When people became too proud in the things they had, and when people began to lust for things they wanted, when people became riddled with greed and people consumed more substance than they should have, when people grew lazy and unhealthy, refusing the joys and labors of life and turning to things that weren't productive in life, when people began to hate and rage and spread it over the world, and when people grew jealous of people and possessions they did not have but wanted, the Seven Deadly Sins were created. These traits in humans and otherwise have kept you all strong and powerful.</p><p>What could you say? You shrugged and said, "Parents were never there. It was always me and my siblings. We've stuck together since forever and we stay by each other's sides to 'stay strong'." It wasn't a lie, you never said you had them.</p><p>Elijah nodded, understanding that sentiment. He and his siblings vowed to stay together as a family always and forever.</p><p>"Yet, here you are without them." He said.</p><p>You shrugged, "If they really wanted me around, they would have come after me the first minute I disappeared. It happened with Ulysses when he got angry and turned away for a few days, and it's happened with Vanity when she became embarrassed of us once. But they always came after each other. This is the first time I've left, and they didn't know I was gone until three days after I disappeared."</p><p>Elijah nodded as he looked back at his drink. "I am truly sorry. No one should ever feel unwanted."</p><p>You looked at him, a small smile growing on your face. Realizing you hadn't introduced yourself yet, you held out your hand for him, "Apparently, I left my manners back in Rome, I'm Y/N Keres."</p><p>He shook your hand with a smile as he introduced himself as well, "I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."</p><p>You smiled and there was a ping on his phone. He sighed and grabbed the device that was tucked away in his suit jacket. He looked at down at the screen and sighed, "Forgive me, but I must go. My siblings."</p><p>You nodded, "Of course, I can't keep you here." He gave you a warm smile and said, "Have a good night, Y/N."</p><p>You nodded, "You, as well, Elijah."</p><p>He turned and swiftly left. You looked after him. You had never been affected by someone like that, much less them actually enjoy your company back.</p><p>You've always hated being near others because it only made your jealousy more intense. But it was so reliving and relaxing to be around Elijah, especially since he seemed to dull your jealously. When you were talking to him, everyone around you seemed harder to be completely jealous of.</p><p>But as soon as the doors closed behind him, everyone was right back to unknowingly being an ass and giving you things to be jealous of.</p><p>You paid for your drinks and left the bar, headed back home after a long day of traveling and unpacking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knew you would need some sort of job. You didn't want to keep living off of your siblings money, you wanted to be able to actually have money for yourself. You went job hunting, looking for somewhere, anywhere you could work.</p><p>You finally found a library where you could work that pays well. When you went in to do the interview, you got it quicker than you thought. The lady said you would be a great employee and she was happy to take you in. Which was surprising in and of itself because she was happy to work with you.</p><p>No one liked working with you. Or...just...you.</p><p>It looked like you picked the right place to live.</p><p>You soon met the staff you would be working with, just a few other people who would be working with you. There were three girls and a guy. Of course they were all attractive in some way, or in every way. There was Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. Caroline and Elena were thrilled to have another person in the library to work with.</p><p>Caroline immediately went to make friends with you, and you accepted her friendship, despite her literally being the embodiment of someone to envy. Elena was a tad hesitant to make friends but warmed up very quickly after a couple encouraging words from Caroline. Bonnie, on the other hand, seemed very wary of you. You soon found out it was more than just who you were. She was a witch, of fucking course.</p><p>You just had to bump into a witch. But, then again, this is Mystic Falls, you wouldn't be surprised if it was crawling with vampires and a few wolves.</p><p>Stefan seemed happy to have another person in the library. He didn't crowd you with conversations like the eager Caroline did, just a few talks here and there about random things that would pop into his head. He kept it short and friendly, which you were grateful for since you had enough just with Caroline.</p><p>Despite whatever vibe Bonnie got from you, she warmed up quicker than you expected. You all became friends in no time, except for Elena. She was pretty, and you could envy her for that, but she seemed whiny to you and could hardly make a decision. You just couldn't fully get along with her.</p><p>You've been in Mystic Falls for two and a half weeks now and there was no sign of your siblings. You were happy about that because it meant they were taking a page out of Rocco's book and were being too lazy to come and get you.</p><p>You saw Elijah a couple of time after your shift with the girls and Stefan. They went to the bar afterwards for a couple drinks and you had decided to tag along with them. You would break off every now and again to go and spend a little bit of time with him.</p><p>You talked about a lot of stuff. Your siblings, your job, your days, anything that really came to mind. It was just so easy to talk to Elijah and you loved doing it. It seemed as though, after each talk with Elijah, you seemed the slightest bit more at ease around everyone. Sure, you still did what you do best, but you never did it at your best anymore.</p><p>It was so small and gradual that you didn't notice the bond you and your siblings shared slowly and carefully begin to slip. It seemed like that tight chain that kept you to your siblings was loosening or just changing entirely.</p><p>The bond your family had was hard to explain, but simply put, it was like everyone was tied to each other by a string, except, yours felt more of a chain. While the others might have grown from each other in some shape or form, you seemed to only reduce with them. They always excluded you in things, ignored you and kept you chained down. Sometimes, they purposefully rubbed things in your face because they knew you couldn't help but feel jealous. Besides Rocco, who didn't care enough to.</p><p>Your chain was always kept so tight, like a dog leash. But the longer you were away from your siblings and the longer you spent talking to Elijah, the looser your chain got. Who knows, maybe your string would snap and you could live without them. Happy for once.</p><p>Of course, this attracted attention from your siblings.</p><p>The three week mark passed and you were heading to your shift at the library. When you got there to open up, Elijah was leaning against the wall, waiting.</p><p>You smiled as you went to unlock the doors, greeting him, "Hey, Elijah. How's it going?"</p><p>He smiled as he stood up straight again, dusting off his jacket as he said, "I'm doing wonderful this morning. How are you, Y/N?"</p><p>You shrugged with one shoulder, "Fine. Wonderful."</p><p>He smirked a little and walked in with you as you flipped the open sign. You got behind the counter to put your bag down, "Come to check out a book first?"</p><p>He shook his head as he spoke, "No, actually. I came to ask if you would accompany me on a date this evening?"</p><p>You froze suddenly. A date? You've never, in your thousands of years, been asked on a date. That kind of thing just didn't happen with you. You were always so jealous of relationships because you had never been in one.</p><p>His half smirk fell slightly when you didn't respond or...move...after a moment. "Unless..." Elijah trailed off.</p><p>"No!" You said a bit too quickly. You calmed down a little, "Sorry. Let me rephrase. Yes, Elijah. I would love to go out with you. I've just never been asked out before and it's just...really different for me."</p><p>Elijah smiled again as he grabbed your hands gently in his, bending down to kiss it as he said, "Well, then. It would be my honor to be the first, and hopefully last, to take you out."</p><p>For a moment, it sounded a little weird that he hoped to be the last person to take you out on a date, but when you thought about it, it was a sweet sentiment that only made you like him more.</p><p>You smiled, "Great." Your face got a little warm then. When he gave up your hand, you asked quietly, "When do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Does 7:00 work for you?" He asked. You held back the slight chuckle that threatened to leave you from his number choice and nodded, "Perfect."</p><p>He smiled and repeated, "Perfect." He fixed his tie as he said, "I'll pick you up, then?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Wonderful. I will see you then, Y/N." Elijah smiled, kissing your hand once more before turning to leave the library. You chuckled a little, your face was a little hot from the interaction and you couldn't tell why. This wasn't in your department. Your department was envy. Not...flattery? Is that what this was?</p><p>The doors opened and the three girls stepped inside. Caroline seemed to be watching someone outside, probably surprised at seeing Elijah Mikaelson leaving the library. She turned to your smiling face and could help but wonder if she should smile or warn you.</p><p>She did both.</p><p>Caroline walked behind the desk and over to you as she said, "Was that what I think it was?"</p><p>"And what do you think it was?" You asked her.</p><p>Bonnie walked up next to Caroline, putting her back under the counter as well as she said, "You smiling over a Mikaelson."</p><p>You shrugged, "So what?"</p><p>"So what?" Caroline asked, surprised at that, "Elijah Mikaelson is one of the most eligible men in all of Mystic Falls. That's what."</p><p>Bonnie and Elena nodded. Elena stepped forward, "Be careful, though."</p><p>"Why should I do that?" You asked, beginning to walk around the counter to put the books that needed to be returned to their shelves back to their designated places.</p><p>Elena followed with books of her own, "Him and his whole family are an iffy situation. You should be careful of all of them. He might seem nice, but things aren't all they seem sometimes."</p><p>"Mhm." You hummed, half listening to her. It wasn't like they could kill her. Elijah was just a man. The only beings that could kill a Deadly Sin was another Deadly Sin. Not even the Originals, wherever those lot of vampires are, could kill a Deadly Sin.</p><p>You put the rest of the books away, Elena went her separate way to do the same.</p><p>Time passed and it was your lunch break. You didn't usually take it, barely needing to eat, but decided lunch wouldn't hurt. You went to the Grill to get some food. You got a small table for yourself next to the window as you waited for the food you ordered.</p><p>When your food came, you were just about to eat when you heard someone speak. You dropped your food back on the plate out of annoyance. "Mind if we sit?" Vanity asked.</p><p>You laid your head on the table, proceeding to slam it on the table, not loud enough to attract attention, but hard enough to get the message through your siblings' thick skulls. They took a seat at your table, taking a couple chairs from the other tables to sit with you.</p><p>"Why, why, why are you here?" You asked them. Ulysses spoke, "We gave you your space, now it's time to return."</p><p>Corvus was playing with something in his hands as he spoke in a baby voice, "C'mon, we miss our baby sister."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "First of all, we are the exact same age in every send of the word. Second, you don't miss me, you want or need something from me. And third, go away."</p><p>The waitress walked back to your table with a smile, "Can I get any of you anything?"</p><p>Revel spoke up, "Yes, actually. Give me the biggest meal you have."</p><p>She nodded and turned to the others. Revel responded, "They'll have the same thing." The waitress exchanged a look with you and the rest of your siblings before nodding with a smile and going to get the order.</p><p>You looked at Corvus when something caught your eye. You turned to him and saw the thin necklace in his hand. "What the fuck, Corvus? That's mine!" You told him, snatching at the necklace.</p><p>He looked offended at you as he moved the necklace, "Hey, finders, keepers. Losers, weepers."</p><p>You told him, "I didn't lose it. It was in my purse!"</p><p>"You just left your purse behind the desk at the library." He argued.</p><p>"How did you know I was at the library?" You asked.</p><p>Rocco lazily replied, "They found out you worked at the library because in this small town, newcomers aren't popular and everyone pretty much knows everyone. They went to the library to find you and your friends said you went here for lunch. Nice job on the friends, by the way. Nice pick."</p><p>You couldn't help the tiny smile that threatened to spread across your face at Rocco's lazy and simple reply. "Thanks, Roc. Corvus, give me my damn necklace, you thieving, greedy bastard!" You managed to snatch the jewelry back and stuff it in your pocket.</p><p>"I hate all of you, except you, Rocco. You're cool." You told him. He shrugged, "It's whatever. Can we go back to the hotel, I'm tired."</p><p>Desireé spoke, "Come on, I know you can feel the bond slipping. You need to come back before it's too late. If you fully slip...we don't know what could happen."</p><p>"I do. I'll be happy for once. Maybe I won't be a sin anymore. Or maybe I might be, but I won't be dragged away by you." You said.</p><p>They shook their heads. Ulysses spoke, "That's ridiculous. The Seven Deadly Sins stick together because our bond cannot be broken. This could be disastrous for everyone."</p><p>You shook your head, "I'm not going back with you. This is my home now and I'm not giving it up because you are afraid some stupid leash might set me free. Thank you, but if you could just leave."</p><p>Ulysses stood, quickly leaving the Grill before he could lose his temper any further and break shit...or people. Vanity rolled her eyes, "Great. You just unleashed Wrath. I hope you're happy."</p><p>"When have you known me to be happy?" You asked. The waitress came by with the food and she sat it on the table. You reluctantly thanked her and she walked off. Revel reached over, grabbing one of the large burgers and stuffing his face with it. In just a minute, he finished the first burger and was moving on to the second.</p><p>You watched in disgust as he swallowed burgers, moaning as he enjoyed it. "You're a damn glutton." You told him. He stopped chewing and swallowed the large bite as he turned to you with a very unamused expression. He stared for a moment before he answered, "I am the glutton, Livia. I am literally Gluttony. This is what I do. I eat, I inhale. What the fuck, woman?"</p><p>You couldn't help the smallest chuckle leave your lips at his utter unamusement. He shook his head and continued to inhale his food. You spoke, "Okay, first of all, you're still fucking disgusting. Second, my name isn't Livia."</p><p>"Whatever, Liv." He said through a mouthful of food. Your anger rose slightly in you as you leaned forward and said with a little more force in your voice. You didn't realize, but you could hear the small voice beginning to backup yours. "My name isn't Livia. It's Y/N and that's what you will call me."</p><p>He swallowed the bite in his mouth and feigned annoyance. But underneath the facade, you could see the discomfort coming from your demand. You'd never been like that before, a sudden intimidating element in your voice. He spoke, "Fine, whatever, man."</p><p>You sat back in your seat, "Thank you." Vanity watched in slight confusion. This was all so new to her. You hadn't looked around at everyone else and made that face you did when you were seeing all the things to be jealous of. She had expected you to look around, but you didn't look away from them.</p><p>Something was wrong, and they could feel it.</p><p>Vanity spoke up, "Well, I'm not staying in that hotel another minute longer. You have a mansion and can house six more guests. Can't wait to move in."</p><p>You covered your face with your hands, "Fuck you." She smiled, finally getting a familiar response from her sister. "Hell, yeah. More mansion." Desireé commented.</p><p>You looked away from them then, the words floating next to people, explaining why they were still better than you. You sighed and looked back to your siblings. "Do me a favor and kindly fuck off." You told them.</p><p>Vanity shook her head, "Nah, it's gonna be nice and cozy in Mystic Falls." You sighed and threw your money on the table to pay for the food. You then snatched it up before Corvus could do it himself. You sighed exasperatedly and stood, to pay for the food up front. You walked out of the restaurant, Corvus and the rest of your siblings following after.</p><p>You got in your car, the rest of them getting in their own and following you back to the mansion. When you got there, you handed Ulysses a single key to the mansion. "Don't give the key or Corvus, don't even let the greedy bastard touch it or even look at it for that matter. The only doors in the house that aren't locked are the guest bedrooms and the bathrooms. The kitchen is open, but Revel, I swear to God, if I come home to an empty fridge, I will kill you. I don't even want most of the food gone. You want to eat something? There are granola bars in the cabinet. My room, my bathroom, and any room that I don't want you in are locked and warded. Don't try to get in or it will hurt like a son of a bitch. I swear to God, you better clean up any mess you make. Don't take my shit, I will kill you all if I come home and my mansion's a mess. I'm not fucking around with you shitheads."</p><p>They half listened to you, as normal. You sighed and finally handed over the key. "Behave." You got back in your car and got back to the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your shift, you got home and hopped in the shower to get ready for your date with the handsome Elijah. Downstairs, your siblings were settling in a little too well. Revel was, of course, in the kitchen. Before getting home, you went to the store and practically spent all of your money buying a shitload of food for him to eat.</p><p>Vanity was in the mirror, admiring herself as she gloated to her siblings. Corvus was with Rocco, who was sleeping on the couch. Corvus drew on his face and stole the thin necklace you'd given to Rocco a while back, putting it around his neck instead. You'd beat the shit out of him for that. Desireé was with Ulysses, who was channel surfing.</p><p>A knock came to the door after about an hour and a half after you'd gotten home. Ulysses stood and went to get the door. He stared down the man standing on the other side. Elijah, wearing an impeccable suit, stared back with narrowed eyes, wondering if he'd gotten the right house.</p><p>Ulysses spoke, "What do you want?"</p><p>Elijah cleared his throat as he spoke, "I'm looking for Y/N."</p><p>"Why?" He asked, narrowing his own eyes as he evaluated the suited man. Elijah stood straight up, not giving off his slight annoyance at the fact that there was a man standing in his date's house.</p><p>"Who's at the door!" Vanity asked from her spot in front of the mirror. Ulysses responded, "Some dude in a suit looking for Y/N."</p><p>Vanity walked over to the door then, tilting her head. "Why are you looking for Y/N?"</p><p>Corvus stopped his face marking on Rocco and stood as he walked over to the door, "What now?" Rocco woke up and looked at the door before leaning back and falling asleep again, muttering, "Shitheads."</p><p>Elijah narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening. You came down the stairs then, wearing a dress that you'd recently bought for special occasions and some earrings you'd managed to steal from Corvus.</p><p>When you saw the door open with three of your siblings standing around it, you titled your head. You grabbed your purse off the dresser in your room and walked over to the stairs. When you saw Elijah standing at the doorway in his suit, you yelled, "Ulysses!"</p><p>Your brother turned around to face you, pointing to Elijah with his thumb, "Who's this bozzo?"</p><p>You pinched the bridge of your nose and said, "Back away from the door."</p><p>Vanity asked, "Why? What are you going to do otherwise?"</p><p>"I might do something you won't like. Something regarding...oh, I don't know...a few strings..." You replied, careful with your word choice. Vanity's brow raised as she looked at you.</p><p>"You don't know how." She told you. To be honest, you didn't exactly know how to break the bond between you and your siblings, but you didn't have to tell her that. "Oh, don't I?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes in a silent challenge. You stared back and Ulysses stepped forward, closer to you, as he joined Vanity in the challenge. You could probably take Vanity, but to take Ulysses as well? Wrath himself? It was a dangerous game.</p><p>You sighed, "Vanity...please." The only way to get her out of your way was to feed her pride, and this was one of the only ways to do it. Normally, you wouldn't subject yourself to something so lowly, but you weren't really in the mood.</p><p>Vanity shrugged and turned away, going back to her mirror, "Fine, Livia. This time. Don't challenge me again."</p><p>You sighed, your shoulders dropping slightly, but not enough to show your defeat. "Ul." You called. The brother looked at you and moved out of the way, Corvus following. "You heard her." Was all Ulysses said as he gave you a small glare. You stopped in front of Corvus and held out your hand.</p><p>"Give it." You told him.</p><p>He played innocent, "What?"</p><p>"The necklace. Now." You told him.</p><p>You stared him down, a little embarrassed you had to do this in front of Elijah. Corvus growled slightly and and undid the necklace around his neck. He put it in your hand and grumbled, walking past you, bumping into your side.</p><p>"Give it." You said, turning around with your other hand out. He sighed heavily and gave back the bracelet he'd stolen from your wrist. You sighed and walked over to Rocco, clasping the necklace around his neck again as he slept.</p><p>Desireé looked at the door and saw Elijah. She stood from her place on the couch with a smirk, walking over to Elijah. She gave him a seductive look and you could see the slightest hint of his eyes begin to glaze over as he looked back.</p><p>She was about to place her hand on his shoulder when you stepped in. "Desireé!" She looked over to you, retracting her hand and fully turning. "What? I wasn't doing anything..." She said innocently.</p><p>You huffed and she held her hands in defense, walking away with a little look back to Elijah, who's eyes were returning to their chocolate brown.</p><p>You sighed, placing your hand over your face. This night was already not going well. You walked over to the door, struggling with the clasp of the bracelet as you tried to put it back on. Elijah spoke, "Allow me."</p><p>He took the bracelet, placing it back on your wrist delicately. You smiled a little, "Thanks."</p><p>"It's no problem, my dear." He responded with a soft smile. He held out his arm and you took it, turning to your siblings one last time. "Don't trash my house or throw any parties. Just behave, goddammit!"</p><p>They half ignored you as you walked out of the house with Elijah. He escorted you to his car and you sighed as he opened the door like a gentleman, "I'm sorry about them. I didn't even know they were coming. They popped up at my lunch and-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, dear." He cut you off, not harshly, but very gently. You smiled and got in the car as he closed the door behind you.</p><p>He got in the car and drove off to the restaurant he was escorting you to. His presence put you at ease, calming you from your usual sibling quarrel. Elijah glanced at you here and there. There was a pinch of sadness in his chest from seeing you so broken with your siblings back at the mansion.</p><p>The way you plead Vanity to stop her antics. The way you had to demand the jewelry back from Corvus. The way you were staring out of the window now, your head turned away from him. You were such a beautiful creature in his eyes, one who didn't deserve to be treated like you were.</p><p>But a couple of things caught his attention at the mansion. An obvious thing was when Vanity had called you 'Livia'. Why call you that if it wasn't your name? The second thing was when you threatened something about strings. It nagged way at the back of his head as he thought about this. What had you been talking about?</p><p>The ride was silent, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was respective. He knew you would need some time to calm down from the commotion at the mansion, so he gave that time to you. But he would ask questions later and whether or not you told him, he would find out eventually.</p><p>When you reached the restaurant, you were beginning to open your door when Elijah was on the other door first. You don't know how he got there so quickly, but you brushed it off. He opened your door and offered his hand to you. You smiled and took it, stepping out of the car with him as he led you into the restaurant.</p><p>You were seated fairly quick, having your orders taken as you began talking. It was pleasant conversation as it usually was with Elijah, and you enjoyed your time. Everything around you was so much more relaxing than than usual.</p><p>Your meal came and you both thanked the waiter. You both talked a little more, just overall enjoying your time together while you had it. The date might have started out a little rough, but it did a full three-sixty in your favor.</p><p>But, the question you were dreading finally appeared in the conversation after a small silence. You knew he would ask. Elijah spoke, "I don't mean to intrude, but why did she call you Livia? And the threat about strings?"</p><p>You sighed as you set your fork on your plate. You told him simply, "Um, it's a long story. Or maybe it's not."</p><p>"Nevermind. It's really none of my business." He told you.</p><p>You shook your head, "It will be if this, if we become something more." Elijah tilted his head a little as he listened.</p><p>"Okay, my siblings and I, and I mean this in the most literal way possible, we're...the Seven Deadly Sins. Wrath, Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, and Envy. Ulysses, Vanity, Desireé, Corvus, Revel, Rocco, and...me. My real name is Livia...but I hate the name. It literally translates back to 'envious', like that's what I needed." You explained.</p><p>Elijah sat back in his seat, surprised at you answer. He expected you to say you were vampires or something, but to say you were the Seven Deadly Sins, as in the Seven Deadly Sins... It was definitely something to process.</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah, being Envy isn't the best. Vanity can find anything to be proud of and can rub it in other people's faces without them punching her in the face, she has so much to be proud of. Ulysses is easily angered and is probably the strongest out of all of us. That thing that happened earlier, that was Desireé trying to seduce you because she liked what she saw. She's really annoying but nonetheless beautiful and good at getting what she wants. Corvus is a greedy, thieving bastard and can take something from you without you realizing. He can get whatever he wants as well and he's very, very possessive. Revel is the glutton and is always eating, he's been in the kitchen ever since he got to my place, he just doesn't stop eating. Rocco is lazy and doesn't really care much for the things my siblings do and he won't tease or bully or whatever. Which is why he's my favorite. But then again, he won't defend anyone either, really. He doesn't care enough to. Then there's me."</p><p>You motioned to yourself, sighing again as you explained, "I'm the envious sister. I can find anything to be jealous of in a person...except you. It's not that you have nothing to be jealous of. Hell, you are one of the people who I should be the most jealous of, but I just can't seem to envy you. Hell, I like you so much...but I'm not jealous of you and it's...relieving. It's so calming and relaxing. The waiter had looks, style, personality and a lot of things I want to be. That woman sitting at that table is married and by the looks on her face, she has a loving family and I want that. The man has two dogs who are always by his side. I could describe so much about so many people around this room. It all makes me so jealous, but then I look at you. Everything is so toned down and my envious nature is...dull and dormant. I don't understand, but I love it."</p><p>Elijah listened carefully. He smiled a little, definitely not a response you expected. He leaned forward, taking your hand in his. "Thank you for telling me this."</p><p>You smiled a little before frowning again, "But?"</p><p>"There is not but. I want you to know that I don't care what kind of greater being you are. You're amazing the way you are. You're beautiful and intelligent and you know how to handle yourself, I admire that about you." He told you, earning another smile from you.</p><p>"Really?" You asked, still a tad unbelieving. He nodded, "Undoubtedly. And, while we're confessing, I have something to say."</p><p>He leaned back in his chair and fixed his already perfect tie and told you simply, "My family and I are vampires."</p><p>You thought about that for a moment and shrugged, accepting the answer. "Cool." You told him. He furrowed his brow, definitely not expecting that answer. He added, "The Original vampires."</p><p>You smiled a little, "Very cool." His eyes went wide, absolutely not expecting that answer. You shrugged, "I expected something. That's definitely interesting though. Thanks for telling me, figuring out on my own would have been an process."</p><p>A smile cracked on his face, "Really?"</p><p>You nodded, "Yeah. I'm not going to not like you just because you're one of the first vampires. I really like you, Elijah." He smiled and took your hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, "And I, you."</p><p>You smiled at him. You'd never met anyone like him. He made you feel...good. Happy.</p><p>And just like that, you could feel the chains loosening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your date, Elijah escorted you back to the car, starting the drive back to your place. He could see you were dreading the trip back. You would have liked to stay away from your siblings as long as possible.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked.</p><p>You shrugged, "I had a great time with you. I really, really did...I just don't want to have to go home to my siblings..."</p><p>Elijah nodded, understanding completely. "Yes..." He trailed off.</p><p>When you reached the mansion, Elijah walked you up to the door. You sighed as you approached it. You knew that just on the other side was a whole pit of not-nice waiting for you. You looked Elijah as you told him, "I had a great night. Thank you."</p><p>He smiled, "I'm glad. I look forward to doing it again sometime."</p><p>You smiled, "I'd love to."</p><p>You both stood in silence for a moment, your eyes gazing into one another's. Slowly, you began to lean in, your body moving on impulse. Elijah followed suit, eager to have his lips on yours. Soon, your lips touched and you couldn't help but melt under his touch.</p><p>His arms wrapped around your waist, yours moving over his shoulders in the same impulsive move. The kiss lasted a moment, the feeling of it all so freeing.</p><p>The door suddenly opened, Vanity standing at the door as she spoke, "Are you coming in or what?"</p><p>You and Elijah broke away from each other. You turned away, embarrassed at being caught doing something so human in front of your siblings, who were going to mess with you about it. Elijah brushed a thumb over his bottom lip as he told you, "I'll see you later, Y/N?"</p><p>You hummed, "Yep. Of course. Bye, Elijah."</p><p>He nodded with a small smile, headed back toward his car. He pulled away and you brushed past Vanity to get inside. "So how did that go, Little Miss Envy?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes and continued walking, making your way to your room as you worked to move passed your siblings who were beginning to circle you, with the exception of Rocco of course, who was still sleeping on the couch.</p><p>"C'mon, tell us all about it, Ms. Livia." They teased, laughing as they surrounded you.</p><p>"Leave me alone." You told them.</p><p>"We wanna know what our sister is up to." Ulysses spoke.</p><p>"Is that too much to ask?" Desireé added.</p><p>"Stop it. Let me go." You said as Corvus grabbed your arm. He asked, "Why? I want to know. C'mon, how did your little date with Mr. Suit Guy go?"</p><p>"Go away!" You yelled.</p><p>Revel asked, "Why? Tell us about it? It will be fun!"</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>"Tell us!"</p><p>"We want to hear!"</p><p>"Stop!" Rocco said, standing from his spot on the couch. The commotion had stirred him and when he saw you being harassed by them, he decided to get off his ass.</p><p>"We may be the Sins but that doesn't mean we should act like this toward one another. Now let our sister go before I make you put 'em up." He said.</p><p>The siblings thought over it. They could probably take Rocco but, despite his sin, Rocco wouldn't give up until he was dead or they were dead. They stopped and took a step away from you. You took a moment to breathe and, as calmly as you could, walked to your room, wanting to get away from them without showing any weakness.</p><p>You got in your room and slammed your door as loud as you could manage without breaking it off its hinges. You collapsed on your bed, your emotions taking hold of you as you silently cried.</p><p>After a few minutes, there was a knock at your door. You used the harshest voice you could, making sure not to show that you were crying as you said, "Who is it?"</p><p>"Roc." Said the person on the other end. You sighed and gently said, "Come in."</p><p>He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as he walked over to you, making sure to lock it as he was sure that's what you wanted. He sat on the bed next to you. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.</p><p>He might have been a Sin, but that didn't mean he was mean. You shrugged, "I've been better. Thank you for stopping them. I didn't think you would."</p><p>"Why not?" He asked with a light chuckle.</p><p>"You're Sloth. I thought you'd be too lazy to. No offense." You told him.</p><p>He shrugged, "I'm too lazy to take offense."</p><p>This earned a laugh from you. "I could feel you slipping." He said, glancing at you, "The bond, your bond, it was slipping from us. I could see why they were doing all of that...but it doesn't make it right."</p><p>"Why would harassing me strengthen the bond?" You asked, looking back at your brother.</p><p>He shrugged, "He's the reason. I think that old myth might not be a myth. While you were gone with him, the bond weakened between you and the rest of us. When you got back here and they started messing with you, your bond only grew stronger. I think that Elijah-guy might be your Sin."</p><p>"My Sin is Envy." You told him.</p><p>"No, not what I mean. Your Virtue has found you." He explained.</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes, I think your Virtue might be the way to break your bond." Rocco concluded.</p><p>"And you're not worried about my bond being broken?" You asked him, wiping away the tears on your face.</p><p>He shrugged, "Why should I be? You'll still be my sister. I'll still be Sloth, you'll still be Envy. The myth says that when the Deadly Sins find the virtue in another, the bond shall break and the Sin will be separate from their companions."</p><p>"So, if Elijah is my virtue...does that mean, with enough time, I won't be tied down by the rest of them?" You asked.</p><p>"Yep. You'll be your own being. Who knows? Maybe you'll even become stronger than you are now. And you're pretty damn strong." Rocco said.</p><p>You smiled, "Thanks. This is why you're my favorite, Roc."</p><p>He shrugged with a half smile, "I'll be here all forever." You smiled, "I'm glad." You reached over, hugging your brother in an actual hug. You were glad you had Rocco. It turned out he would stick up for you, and you would do so for him.</p><p>He sighed and after a moment he said, "I'm gonna go watch TV and pass out on the couch."</p><p>"Okay." You laughed. He stood and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and turned to you, "Get better, sister." You smiled at him, "I will, brother." He closed the door and left you to yourself. You stood and locked the door, hopping in the shower before getting to bed.</p><p>~.~.~</p><p>While everyone was asleep the next day, exhausted from staying up all night waiting for you to come back downstairs so they could mess with you a little more, you snuck out of your own house. You didn't have work today, so you went straight to Elijah's place, texting him beforehand so he wasn't surprised by your sudden arrival.</p><p>He texted you something about meeting his family and you didn't know whether you should be excited, nervous, or both. Truth be told, you had to tell him about what you discovered last night to see if he knew or not. Or to see if it was real. This could all be a big mistake.</p><p>Of course, there was a test to point out the virtues. But it wasn't exactly inconspicuous.</p><p>You drove into the driveway of the Mikaelson Mansion. You stepped out of your car, looking up at the mansion, a hint of jealousy in your system. It was definitely more grand than yours, but you'd expect nothing less from the vampire who lived in it.</p><p>Your thoughts were taken away from the place when Elijah came through the front door, a smile on his face as he straightened his already perfect suit. You looked at him a cracked a smile. "Hello, my dear." Elijah greeted with that charming smile of his.</p><p>He walked over to you, and as he began to reach for your hand to place a kiss on it, you held your arms out and hugged him instead. He smiled at the change of greeting and wrapped his arms better around you, hugging you tightly to him. You sighed into the hug, already feeling better in his arms as it washed away the bit of distress still left in you from last night's stressful situation.</p><p>"Are you alright, my love." Elijah asked softly as he felt the little bit of tension in your body. You nodded, slowly pulling back from him, "I am now."</p><p>He frowned a little, "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Nothing of importance. A little run in with my siblings is all." You told him simply.</p><p>He gave you a look, not really trusting the answer, but he accepted it, nonetheless. He nodded simply and ushered you inside, "A little warning...they can be quite chaotic."</p><p>"I've dealt with chaos." You told him, shrugging it off, "Besides, they can't be as bad as my siblings. Have you told them about..."</p><p>Elijah caught on to what you were saying and shook his head, "It isn't my secret to tell."</p><p>You smiled, he was definitely kind and that was a point on his side. Elijah took a breath in and opened the door to allow you inside.</p><p>You gave the best smile you could as you stepped through the door with Elijah by your side. The siblings turned to face you, their faces already clear that they'd started judging you. It didn't do much, really. You were used to being judged.</p><p>Elijah introduced a slight hesitant, "Brothers, sisters, this is Y/N Keres."</p><p>They watched you for a moment longer before one of the sisters walked over, "So, you're the girl that has stolen my big brother's heart, aren't you?"</p><p>You shrugged, "Guess so."</p><p>If Elijah was next to you, your attempt at being kind wouldn't be too bad. But, of course, it wasn't your virtue. Hell, you didn't think you had any. The woman stopped in front of you, gave you a once-over, and then held out her hand for you to shake, "Rebekah Mikaelson. Pleased to meet you."</p><p>You smiled, "Likewise."</p><p>She gave you a smile as well just as one of Elijah's brother's stepped forward, "Elijah has told us a lot about you. If you are as good as he says, we'll shall soon see."</p><p>Elijah seemed to roll his eyes at his brother's words, of course that would be his first impression, "This is Niklaus. Please excuse my little brother."</p><p>You spoke, "No, it's fine. He's not Ulysses, so that's a plus." Niklaus tilted his head at the mention of the name. Elijah probably didn't tell them about your siblings.</p><p>"And who is this Ulysses?" He asked before being interrupted by another brother. He stepped forward, his hand out as he went to shake yours. "Kol Mikaelson, the one and only. I'm sure Elijah told you about me. All good things I hope."</p><p>You smiled and shook his hand. Yes, Elijah had told you about him and they were definitely interesting things. "Of course. The infamous Kol."</p><p>He tilted his head, looking up as if in deep thought, "'The Infamous Kol'... I like it." He gave you a smirk and said, "Of course, we've heard a lot about you. You seemed to have swept my big brother off his feet."</p><p>You chuckled a little, "Well, that's definitely something." Elijah's hold around your waist seemed to tighten ever so lightly, a little possessive of you, it seemed. The other sister walked up finally, done examining you. She'd seemed lost in actual thought as soon as you stepped into the room. If you'd met Rebekah already than this must have been Freya.</p><p>You held your hand for her to shake. Freya looked at it for a moment, seemingly wandering if she should shake it or not. After a moment of thought, she reached over and shook your hand. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before she let go of your hand.</p><p>"What is it?" Elijah asked her.</p><p>Freya shook her head for a moment and looked at you. "Is it true?" She asked you. You didn't exactly know what she was talking about, whatever she saw, you hadn't seen it.</p><p>If Niklaus wasn't suspicious of you before, he definitely was now. He walked over quickly, "What did you see, sister?"</p><p>Everyone's attention was on Freya before she asked you, "Are you...?"</p><p>Ah, you understood now. She must have been a witch, because no one would randomly ask you if you were something or someone after shaking your hand with such a dramatic build up. You nodded, "I am."</p><p>"Mind sharing with the bloody class?" Rebekah asked impatiently. Freya spoke, "She's one of the Seven Deadly Sins."</p><p>All eyes were on you now, except Elijah's as he looked around as if it was any other day. That wasn't quick, you thought there be a little more time before you told them or they found out. But, no, there just happened to be a witch sister in the family who would tell everyone for you.</p><p>Niklaus stormed over to you, grabbing you by the neck and pinning you against the wall. "What exactly do you intend to do to this family?" He asked, his voice on the line between calm and enraged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The choking didn't phase you, you didn't really feel anything as he lifted you up against the wall and off of your feet. Elijah began to rush over to help but you raised a hand to signal that you were fine. "Might be close to Ulysses." You muttered.</p><p>Niklaus' hold tightened around your neck and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. "Yes, I'm one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Yes, Elijah already knows. No, this isn't affecting me. No, I have no devious plans to kill or injury any of you. Yes, I will explain everything but only if you put me back on the ground because I'm not explaining in an ineffective chokehold."</p><p>Niklaus narrowed his eyes and reluctantly let you down. You rubbed at your neck, not exactly having the effect he wanted you to have. He expected you to huff and puff as you gathered your breath so that you seemed like a helpless girl instead of some all-powerful creature.</p><p>"Let me introduce myself." The only reason you didn't want to introduce yourself was because you hated what exactly it was you were introducing. But you weren't trying to have another batch of siblings looking like they wanted to kill you.</p><p>Elijah rushed over to you then, by your side in a second with his hands searching you to make sure you weren't hurt anywhere. "I'm fine." You told him gently. He sighed and stood by you as you spoke, "My name is Livia Keres, but I hate the name Livia. It tells who I am so just, please, for all things holy or whatever, call me Y/N. I am one of the Seven Deadly Sins known as Envy. Don't worry, you don't really have a threat on your hands unless you count not being able to kill me, apart from Elijah, a threat. I'm not powerful or really deadly as the whole title suggest, or maybe I am. Who knows?"</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Niklaus asked you.</p><p>You shrugged, "I'm in Mystic Falls because I was trying to escape my annoying siblings and take a break from my Sin getting on my nerves every moment of the day. But you all aren't really helping. My siblings are a bunch of dickheads, apart from Rocco who's pretty awesome."</p><p>"Rocco?" Rebekah asked.</p><p>"Sloth, he's lazy." You answered simply.</p><p>"What do you mean by 'we're not really helping'?" Kol asked.</p><p>You sighed as you got into your whole Sin ability, "I might be Envy, but that doesn't mean my only focus is making everyone jealous and annoyed by everyone. My Sin is the lamest of the all and it's a hassle to deal with. My thing is being envious of everyone else, not the other way around. My eyes can spot everything there is the be jealous about a person or even a thing. Do you know how many times I've been jealous of a fucking trash can?"</p><p>"Prove it." Niklaus spoke. You exhaled heavily, rubbing your face as you swiftly began speaking, "Rebekah, first of all, your name is absolutely amazing. I love it. Your beautiful and the thing you want most out of the entire world is a family of your own to start with a loving partner. I envy that because you actually have dreams and aspirations that are sweet and beautiful about you. You have these siblings who have your back, even if it seems like they'd leave you in the dirt. I would go on, but it seems I've said enough."</p><p>You turned to Kol, "And you, the amazing Kol Mikaelson. You are a troublemaker with skills that would make Corvus jealous. Your smart, your handsome, and you feel your siblings don't care for you, but they do, in fact. You have a reason for the things you do and your reasons seem to pay off one way or another. I would go on, but quite frankly, my head is screaming at me for a couple things."</p><p>Then Freya. "Freya, again the name is absolutely amazing and you are definitely beautiful. You have such wonderful talents and abilities that I would probably kill for. You're so powerful and you know that about yourself. As soon as I saw you, I knew I'd like you but also hate you for being so wonderful at the same time."</p><p>Then to Niklaus. "And you, Niklaus, where to begin. For one, you have an amazing family by your side. For two, you have power and control over your life that I could only dream of having. For three, you have this whole facade about being 'evil' and all but your just so caring of the people closest to you and you have the means to protect them. To add to that, you are also handsome and clever. I would go on, but again, I think I've said enough."</p><p>Then you pointed to Elijah, "Then there's Elijah."</p><p>You didn't say anything further then, letting them absorb everything you'd told them. "And these are all the things you envy about us?" Rebekah asked, amazed at your 'skills'.</p><p>You nodded, "Yes."</p><p>"What about Elijah?" Kol asked, pointing to the vampire beside you.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I can't envy him." You told them simply.</p><p>"What do you mean you can't envy him? You can envy anyone on the entire face of the planet and you can't envy him?" Klaus asked.</p><p>You nodded, "That's kind of what I came here for. I have to talk to you about something that kind of explains it. I can't envy you. You're just absolutely perfect but I can't seem to envy it. It's strange. I'm not jealous, I'm...happy."</p><p>Elijah smiled at you, your words definitely something he liked to hear from you. "What is the thing you need to discuss with him?" Klaus asked.</p><p>You pursed your lips, "I don't want to disclose that information until I've confirmed it."</p><p>Klaus rolled his eyes, "And how do you do that?"</p><p>You looked at Freya, "Uh, Freya? Would you mind helping?"</p><p>She shrugged, "I can try."</p><p>You smiled a little as a thank you, "I need a bowl or something..."</p><p>In a moment, Elijah had a bowl in his hands, handing it over to you. You thanked him and set it on a table. You grabbed Elijah's hand and walked over to it. You motioned Freya over and told her the spell that had been burned into your skull thousands of years ago for if you found your virtues.</p><p>She furrowed her brows at the spell, muttering how she'd never heard of anything like it. You pulled the dagger you kept close out, it had been hidden away in an enchanted sheath so no one freaked out about you having a knife.</p><p>Niklaus' eyes widened at the weapon and you had to say, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Calm down." He clenched his jaw.</p><p>You sighed and cut into your hand, letting the blood spill into the bowl just enough. You pulled it back and examined it for a moment. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked you. You nodded, "Yeah. Compared to the beating I would have gotten last night, this is absolutely nothing."</p><p>Elijah flashed you a look of concern, "I'll explain later." Slowly, the wound on your hand began to heal, not as fast as vampires did, but fast enough to seal the wound. Elijah offered his hand and you cautiously cut his palm, extra careful not to hurt him. Elijah motioned to you that he was perfectly okay and you nodded to Freya as the wound on his hand healed quickly.</p><p>She hovered her hands over the bowl and began to chant the spell you'd given her. The air picked up as it began to blow around you and the ground began to shake a little. The other siblings looked around, confused at what was going on. You, Elijah, and Freya were caught in the power of the spell as she chanted the words.</p><p>The blood in the bowl swirled slowly as the magic dealt with it. This happened for a few moments longer before Freya's chants halted and you and Elijah opened your eyes.</p><p>You all looked down to the bowl, the contents in it no longer the deep, dark red as it shone with the color of a metallic silver.</p><p>You stared at the bowl in wonder, while everyone else stared in confusion. You hadn't quite explained how it worked. When you caught everyone's expressions, you clarified, "If the blood turned inky black, it would mean my accusations were false. Since it turned silver, it means..."</p><p>"What?" Klaus urged as you trailed off, annoyed with the dramatic pause.</p><p>"It means that Elijah is a Virtue."</p><p>"A Virtue?" Rebekah asked.</p><p>You nodded, "Thousands and thousands of years ago, when the world was relatively new, the Seven Deadly Sins were created when the hearts of men grew corrupted with the Sins, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Envy. To combat these Sins, the Seven Heavenly Virtues were created. As the Sins were eternal, meant to live forever since the day they were created, the Virtues were not. As the first were created, they lived the double amount of human life to spread their good across the world. When they died, others took their place, growing into their virtues and becoming the next line of them.</p><p>"Because of this, unlike the Sins who are siblings, the virtues were never born to the same family. The Virtues were meant to someday destroy the Sins, but what was not foreseen was that the Virtues opposites are, for lack of better word, soulmates. So, they were kept separate because when a Sin met their Virtue, they grow more powerful than they were before, which means potential disorder in everything of the world.</p><p>"The Sins and Virtues spread their balance across the world. The only people who can kill Sins, are Sins themselves...and their Virtue. The Virtues can die by mortal causes, but it is especially hard to that in the first place, whatever the cause would have to be double or even triple sized the normal human amount.</p><p>"The only people who can kill me are my siblings...and Elijah. Because Elijah is the Virtue of Kindness."</p><p>Everyone was silent as they tried to process all that you just told them. You rocked in your spot as you waited on them, giving them what little patience you had. Klaus was the first to speak, "So you're telling me that my brother is Kindness?"</p><p>You nodded, "Blood doesn't lie...does it?" You asked the last part to yourself.</p><p>"Is this a joke?" Kol asked, a little cautious.</p><p>You shook your head quickly, "Nope, no. We're not even supposed to talk about the Sins and Virtues. The only people are really supposed to talk about it are the Sins and Virtues... And sometimes, on the occasion family of the Virtues. Which includes you all, so..."</p><p>There was more silence and it was wearing on you. "I swear on my favorite brother, Rocco, that I mean no harm to your family. I am not my brother or my family for that matter. The only reason I'm here is because, against whatever was supposed to keep us apart, I love Elijah."</p><p>Klaus spoke then, "You said something about 'potential disorder'. Elaborate."</p><p>You shrugged, "As I said 'potential. It's never happened before. But both the Virtue and the Sin get the power up so, the order would still be in store between the two of us. Along with that, from what I've experienced, I don't think the Sin would be as bad as it once was. Say, if Ulysses, er, Wrath... If Wrath met Patience...he'd probably gain some of her influence. If Sloth met Diligence, he'd be...less lazy. Probably the way I saw him last night, maybe more. The Virtue would 'soften' the Sin."</p><p>"How do you know this?" Freya asked.</p><p>"Since I've been around Elijah, I haven't been as cold as I was. I've been kinder, hence my ability to not feel like hitting everyone I see out of jealousy." You answered.</p><p>"Hm." Freya hummed, taking in your answer.</p><p>"Don't mean to impose, but I should probably get back before my siblings come and find me. They can be pretty...unpleasant." You said suddenly.</p><p>Elijah was hesitant to let you go nodded, "Of course, do what you will."</p><p>You smiled and kissed him quickly. "Thanks. I will be back when I can come back." You said as you headed for the door. You opened it and were immediately agitated at who was on the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" You yelled out loud out of annoyance. "What the hell are you doing here, you dickbags, and Rocco?!"</p><p>"How sweet. Yes, we'd like to come in!" Vanity announced, stepping passed you. They all shoved past you harshly, except for Rocco, who came in last and stood next to you. "They made me come. I was having a wonderful dream about unicorns."</p><p>You shook your head and turned to the rest of your siblings. "What the hell are you doing here?" You repeated.</p><p>Ulysses looked at you with a malicious grin as you walked over to stand in front of them, "Coming to see where our sister ran off to." He shoved you away, pushing you to the ground. Elijah was at your side, helping you up.</p><p>"I'm fine." You assured him when he asked how you were immediately. Elijah stood up quickly, keeping as much cool as possible as he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>Corvus turned around, "The meaning of this is what my brother here just said. Checking on sis, here."</p><p>Elijah clenched his jaw. Corvus had Elijah's watch in his hand as he walked away from him. Elijah looked at his wrist and rolled his eyes at the thievery. Desireé walked up, a smile on her face. She tapped on Elijah's shoulder, biting her lip a little. You feared for Elijah, not knowing what would happen.</p><p>When he didn't react to her touch, which was meant to put him in that trance, you sighed in relief and stood back up, pulling him behind you. Revel, obviously, had a snack his hand as he pointed, "Are you his siblings or something?"</p><p>Rebekah nodded, "Yeah, and who the bloody hell are you?"</p><p>Revel held out his free hand, giving a malicious smirk, "Revel. Pleasure."</p><p>She made a face at the hand and said, "Well the pleasure is all yours."</p><p>Revel shrugged as he circled back to his siblings. Rocco spoke, "Hey, can we not? If you're going to fight, at least let me go back to the house."</p><p>"Shut it, Rocco." They yelled. He rolled his eyes and went to stand next to you and Elijah, who tensed. You set a hand on Elijah's arm and gave him a reassuring nod to tell him that Rocco was okay. He trusted you and relaxed a little, but only a little.</p><p>"No, no, we can't have that." Ulysses said, shaking his finger at you and Elijah. Elijah tightened his grip on you and hissed to Ulysses, "Don't touch her." Ulysses gave a dark chuckle, "She's my sister. I can touch her if I want."</p><p>He walked over, grabbing your arm tightly. When Elijah went to defend you, Ulysses, with all his strength, shoved him out of the way so hard that it threw Elijah into a wall. "Elijah!" You screamed.</p><p>Ulysses tilted his head and feigned sadness, "Aww, you care." You went to hit him, but he only hit you back, making you fall to the floor once again. You brought a hand to your face, "Leave them out of this. This isn't their fight."</p><p>Vanity shook her head, "You see, sister, as soon as you met a Virtue, this did become their fight."</p><p>"How did you know?" You asked. She kneeled to your side, placing a finger under your chin, "Oh, Livia, once you found out about this, we did as well. Because we're bonded." You yanked your head away from her and she slapped you, "Disrespectful brat."</p><p>Elijah rushed over quickly, grabbing you and moving you away before you brothers and sisters could do anything else. Corvus had almost caught him, but Elijah was too quick for him. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked, examining you.</p><p>There was a cut on your cheek from the slap Vanity landed because of a ring on her finger. He examined it and you nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. It's almost healed." Just as you said that, the wound slowly began to fade, turning into a faint scare that would also disappear soon.</p><p>Niklaus walked forward with that smirk on his face as he said, "Since Y/N, there, is Envy. That leaves six others."</p><p>He tapped his chin as he pointed to each of them, "You must be Wrath. I honestly expected more. Then you are...Pride? Yes. Then there's, of course, Gluttony. Greed just took my brother's very expensive watch that I got him for his birthday. You, over there, you must be Sloth. Then, of course, Lust. You certainly lived up to expectation."</p><p>Desireé walked over, "Very good, Accent. You deserve a little treat." She walked over as she said this, tapping his nose on 'treat'. Klaus' smirk faded as his eyes glazed over. Desireé turned to you.</p><p>"You, sister, are slipping." She said.</p><p>You nodded, "Oh, yeah? So what?" You took a step forward, straightening your back to look bigger than you were. Desireé gave you a disappointed look and Revel walked over. "You need to come with us far, far away so we can strengthen the bond again."</p><p>"You mean the chains?" You almost yelled back. Ulysses, getting angry, hit you, throwing you across the room. Elijah caught you in a snap, his speed giving him the upper hand, as you hurdled away. You both fell to the floor and he helped you up.</p><p>You went to Niklaus and grabbed his hand in yours. "Come on, Klaus. Can't have you dozing away right now." His eyes returned to normal slowly and he turned to you. By this time, he was outraged by them.</p><p>"You got them all right. What you need to do is watch out for Lust. If she touches you, she can put you under a spell. Wrath is big and strong, hard to beat. Gluttony will probably try to eat you, sorry about that. Greed will use shiny things to distract you, don't fall for his tricks. Pride, well, she's Pride. She'll probably go for decapitation and stuff and mount your head on a wall."</p><p>They looked at you, not exactly thrilled with being eaten or decapitated. You looked over each Mikaelson and spoke, "Klaus, Kol, you'll take Pride. She's big and she's strong and she needs more than one person after her. Rebekah, go for Lust. As far as I know, it's harder for her to take on women. She'll have to actually fight you, she can't put a trance on you unless she used too much energy. Freya, you go for Gluttony. I'd try using a weakness of his...force feed him bugs and rats."</p><p>She winced away from that but agreed. They understood what they needed to do and Kol asked, "What about Sloth and Wrath?"</p><p>You answered, "Sloth's on our side. He protected me once and he hates the disorder between our siblings, it drains whatever energy he has. Don't be a threat to him and he won't go after you. Freya, he'll probably help you, if not, Rebekah, keep an eye out. As for Wrath? He's the biggest and baddest. Elijah and I will take him."</p><p>They all nodded when they understood and left. You looked at Elijah and squeezed his hand in yours. You pulled him down, kissing him deeply before saying, "Are you ready?"</p><p>He nodded and you both headed off toward Wrath. Ulysses stared you down, ignoring everyone else. "Come, sister. You don't need this one. We're your family." You growled at him, the sound coming from the beast that was your monstrous form.</p><p>"We're the Sins. We stick together." He told you firmly, trying to force his powers over you. "It won't work. And I wouldn't go with you if I were a corpse."</p><p>He growled and charged at you. You took Elijah's hand and moved out of the way. Ulysses relied on his strength, specifically his upper body strength. You and Elijah needed to be swift and agile. He was a brute, so you had to be smart.</p><p>"Is that all you've got?" You told him. You probably shouldn't antagonize him, but it happened. He turned to you, his eyes glowing a bright red. Your own glew a bright emerald green as you charged at him. You could feel some of your other form grow as it tried to come and aid you. You shoved it down as much as possible, not be very effective as your nails and the sorry excuse for horns shifted.</p><p>He charged toward you and your bodies collided. Ulysses fell to the ground, surprised and enraged at the power you had. There was a weird pain in your head, the monstrous inside of you evolving strangely.</p><p>In your moment of distraction, Ulysses had kicked you in the gut. You curled in a ball from the pain and he only hit you again. Seeing this began to anger Elijah as his eyes began to glow a yellow that had never been seen on him before.</p><p>He charged, putting as much strength into the move as possible.</p><p>No one angered the Kindness Virtue. The Virtue was so hard to anger in the first place because of who they were inside, but to outrage Kindness would be to show a ferocity and violence you'd never see in someone other than Wrath.</p><p>Elijah charged with all his strength, throwing Ulysses across the room and into the wall. He fell from the impact and Elijah rushed over to you. He helped you up, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." You told him, holding your stomach.</p><p>Ulysses got up and ran for you both again. You and Elijah delivered hard blows to his gut as he came barreling toward you. You bent over in pain and you used that to knee him. For the moment, you and Elijah were getting the upper hand and it was definitely not something you thought you'd see.</p><p>Ulysses grew angrier by the second, each time you out-fought him, his swings only grew heavier. As his fighting grew more uncontrolled, there was a little more struggle with dodging his attacks, but he was just getting lazy instead of keeping up with strategic moves.</p><p>But that didn't mean you didn't have bruises and cuts of your own. Ulysses had gashes and bruises all over him from Elijah's punches and your scratches. You, on the other hand, had a few bruises decorating your stomach, arms, even one over your eyes from when he landed a good blow, which Elijah brought to justice by making an undesirable kick.</p><p>You were able to dodged most of his moves, the same for Elijah, who had enough to strength to stop some of his blows, but not enough to pin him down. As Ulysses came barreling down at you again, you stood crouched in your place and waited for him to almost make contact.</p><p>He was only a few inches away when you moved one foot to the side, spinning on that leg and ending up behind him, where you brought him in the best chokehold you could manage. You used as much strength as you could borrow from that monstrous form of yours without shifting, kicking his leg in so he would bend down.</p><p>"Yield!" You yelled, tightening your hold as you kept him as immobilized as you could. "No!" He yelled in a strained tone. After Elijah regained his bearings after the last blow that hit, he rushed to help, helping you keep him down.</p><p>You forced his head up to look at your siblings. "You have two siblings against you, Wrath. I could snap your neck right now, and you know I can. What do you think would come of everyone else. If I can defeat Big Bad Wrath, why wouldn't I be able to defeat the others? Huh?"</p><p>You could feel the bond slipping with every word. Every move you made against Ulysses, was a move that helped to weaken your bond. You felt stronger than you had ever felt in your life. You were always this weak little girl who couldn't hold her own in a fight against your siblings and now you were taking on Wrath, and winning.</p><p>"You've gotten stronger... The bond is breaking... Do you want to be the cause of this family's destruction?" He asked, his voice still strained from the hold.</p><p>"What family? When have you had my back? When have you helped me through hard times? When have you proven yourself to be anything close to family, to a brother? The only person who's done that in this 'family' was Rocco, and he's doing it again now. The bond may be breaking, between you and I, but that doesn't mean you all can't torment each other now. I don't care what you do, as long as you keep me, Rocco, and the Mikaelsons out of it."</p><p>Ulysses looked out, seeing his siblings fighting the vampires and witch that were protecting his weak sister. Rocco, his own family, fighting by her side. The Sins were stronger when they fought together, one of the only reasons they can't have the bond broken. If you left, the others wouldn't be as strong as they once were, keeping you in chains and controlling your own Sin was how they grew more powerful. Leaving you in the dust was how they gained their strength. If you were broken from their chains, their power would be limit far worse than he'd thought, already feeling some of his strength leaving him.</p><p>"Well..." You asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ulysses tapped your arm twice, a signal of his surrender. You, however, didn't let him go. Instead, you tightened your grip around his neck and hissed, "If I let you go and you don't surrender, there will be consequences."</p><p>He nodded and tapped again. You let him go, shoving him away. The others hand no choice but to stop fighting as well. If you defeat the big bad, the rest had to stop. The Mikaelsons stood in defense as they backed away.</p><p>Ulysses turned as he walked away, not keeping his back toward you. You could see his eyes flash red and your own widened as you knew what came next. In a moment, smoke began to form around him as he shot you a malicious smirk. The smoke rushed outside and the other Sins smirked. Their eyes flashed across the room, yellow, blue, violet, orange, as their smoke followed Wrath.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you rushed outside to get to them. Five of the Seven Deadly Sins were towering over all of you in their most monstrous forms. Their wings were grand, their horns were tall and sharp. They were stronger in this form as it showed their true power.</p><p>They no longer had pupils are their eyes were just the colors of their Sins. Their claws were sharp and pointed as they bared their teeth in a fang-y smirk. "No." You muttered under your breath.</p><p>"Can't you do that?" Klaus asked, pointing to them. They could take them on, the Sins were too powerful in their true forms, you wouldn't be able to beat them like this. "I-I do, but I'm not as powerful as they are like this."</p><p>"You have to try." Elijah told you, turning to you with his hands taking yours. There was a hint of yellow flashing behind Elijah's eyes as he said this. "We can't let them win. I won't let them take you from me."</p><p>You grabbed your hands tightly in his. "They won't. I think you might be able to help." You turned to Rocco, "Roc. Can-"</p><p>"I've got your back, sister." He told you, his eyes flashing light blue. Smoke formed around him, and soon he was towering over everyone as well. You grabbed your hands tightly in Elijah's as you asked him, "Trust me?"</p><p>He placed his forehead on yours, "With my life."</p><p>You smiled at him and brought a sharp nail forward. You cut your palm quickly, doing the same for Elijah as you joined hands again. You whispered a small chant that you didn't think you knew. It was a chant for a Virtue and a Sin, it would help you bring forth the Virtue in Elijah. Your eyes flashed green and Elijah's flashed yellow, you began to chant a little louder, a little faster, as you felt the bonds within you begin to snap.</p><p>Smoke formed around you and light swarm around Elijah. You'd taken your form and were surprised when you opened your eyes to see such a beautiful creature look back at you. While your form were demon-ish, Elijah's was beautiful and filled with light.</p><p>Everyone was so surprised by his form and it seemed to be the only thing anyone was really paying attention to, until Wrath let out a loud cry that redirected your attention to the matter at hand.</p><p>"Give it up, sister. Even with a Virtue on your side, you cannot defeat all of us."</p><p>"How do you know? You've never fought a Virtue before." You spoke.</p><p>"Brother, this is foolish. Wouldn't you rather live?" Sloth asked him.</p><p>"And see my sister on the side of Virtue? Never." He charged forward, the other sins following after him. You braced yourself, your puny form not being able to take them.</p><p>He came at you quickly, his hand wrapped around your neck as he held you up. You clawed at his hand and let out a loud cry. Elijah grabbed the back of Wrath's neck, squeezing his grip and threw him away. Elijah grabbed your hand and you both turned.</p><p>The fight raged on and Wrath's side wasn't doing to good. It seemed Elijah might have been the strongest of all of you. You've been needing a lot of help and you weren't a big asset to your side. You were so meek in this form, you couldn't harm anyone.</p><p>Maybe it would have been better if you went with them. Sure, they only needed you for their own personal gain, but they wouldn't kill you because they needed your power. This way, Elijah wouldn't be harm by them and he could live his life in some sort of peace.</p><p>Maybe it would be better.</p><p>Just as you began to give your surrender, the five were after you. Your eyes widened and you couldn't do anything to attack them back because you weren't strong enough. You shielded yourself from the inevitable blow.</p><p>But before they could hit you, Elijah was shielded you instead. Your eyes widened as they made contact and sent Elijah falling to the ground, hurdling down as light overtook him and he returned to his human form.</p><p>Your eyes widened as he fell. You turned your gaze to the siblings who were staring at you with a malicious stare. You let out a loud cry as so many things ran passed you. Fear, sadness, heartbreak, but most of all, anger. Your eyes glew with rage as you bared your teeth at them.</p><p>The bonds had broken.</p><p>Suddenly, wings began to sprout from your back, your claws grew sharp like knives, the stubby horns on the top of your head became large and pointed. The Sins before you grew a sudden fear as they backed away. You towered over them all as you spoke, "Well...I broke the bond."</p><p>You charged for them as they tried to get away as quick as possible, you grabbed Wrath, driving your claws through him. He fell from the sky, falling to the ground to his human form as Elijah had. You grabbed Pride and Lust, throwing them to the ground before swooping down and picking them back up to do it again before they could think to use their wings. Their forms gave away to as they laid on the ground helplessly.</p><p>Gluttony tried to put a little more speed in it, but in this form he was big and fat, so speed wasn't an option for him. You grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck. He fell heavy and hard, ending up in his human form with the others. </p><p>Greed was last as he seemed to be getting away faster, his extra arms helping him to run away faster. You flew toward him, grabbing his arm as you pulled him back. He tried to claw his way out of your grip, but he didn't make a scratch. You threw him to the ground and flew up into the hair as high as you cared to, before charging down at such speed that the only thing Greed could do was brace himself.</p><p>When you hit him, he was immediately covered with smoke before was revealed again his human form.</p><p>They weren't dead by the time you changed back to your own form. The only way to kill a Sin was to rip their hearts out of their monstrous form and burn it. They all gathered together as they tried to get away from you.</p><p>"Do. You. Yield?" You growled at them. Vanity nodded quickly, her pride bruised.</p><p>"Then leave. And if you ever hurt my family again...you won't live to do it a third time." You told them, an extra growl at the end of it, "No one hurts my family and lives. No one."</p><p>They scurried away, leaving as fast as they could with their many wounds. You stood your ground until they disappeared from sight. As soon as they were gone you ran to Elijah. You kneeled by his side, bringing his head into your lap as you spoke, "Elijah? Elijah, speak to me."</p><p>He didn't move as you gently shook him, trying to wake him again. You couldn't lose him when you only just got him. "Elijah, please."</p><p>He still didn't move. You leaned your head on his chest, crying out for him. "Elijah, please." After a moment of pleading, a hand touched yours and your eyes opened. Elijah opened his eyes slowly, seeing you, he smile.</p><p>"That was my line." He told you. You smiled and brought him close to you, not wanting to ever let him go. He smiled as he held you tighter. "I love you." He told you softly.</p><p>"I love you, too." You replied, tears in your eyes.</p><p>A hand came to rest on your shoulder and you looked up to see Klaus standing next to you. He gave you a smile and spoke, "You protected my family and for that, I thank you. I guess this makes you part of the family now." He told you with a smirk. </p><p>You smiled at him, thanking him kindly. You helped Elijah stand up and the first thing he did was kiss you. You accepted the embrace, kissing him back with passion you didn't think existed.</p><p>When you broke apart, Rocco stood next to you. "You did amazing, sister."</p><p>"Thanks, Roc. You will always be my brother." You told him. He smiled, "I know. I'll visit when I can, and by that, I mean I'll visit when I'm not sleeping or watching TV."</p><p>You smiled at him, before frowning again, "Wait, you're going back to them?"</p><p>He nodded, "My bond won't break unless I have my own Virtue at my side. I must stay with them because to stay away with a unbroken bond would be torture for all of us. I'll visit, and they'll know not to cross any lines from now on. They won't hurt you or them ever again."</p><p>You smiled and brought Rocco into a close hug, "I love you, brother. You're amazing."</p><p>He smiled, "I love you, too, sister. I'll see you again soon."</p><p>You smiled and he headed back to the mansions where the siblings were undoubtedly waiting for him. You turned back to the Mikaelsons. "I'm sorry for the danger I brought here. I meant no harm but my siblings, on the other hand, did."</p><p>Elijah shook his head, "You don't need to apologize, my dear."</p><p>You smiled, "I'm glad I met you." He cracked a smile of his own.</p><p>Kol spoke up, "I don't mean to impose, but the house is kind of broken. What do you supposed we do?"</p><p>Elijah looked back at you, "What do you say we go on a little trip?"</p><p>"Where?" You asked, willing to go anywhere now that you have someone to spend your days with who didn't invoke the envy within you.</p><p>"New Orleans, maybe?" He asked.</p><p>You smirked and kissed his nose, "Sure."</p><p>~'~'~</p><p>You immediately started packing your things, getting ready to go to Louisiana with the love of your life. You all left as soon as possible. You said your goodbyes to the friends you made with promises of visiting.</p><p>Arriving in New Orleans was like venturing into a fairytale. It as certainly beautiful and exciting. You met a lot of the Mikaelsons friends, a lot of their enemies, and in-betweens.</p><p>Spending your life with Elijah was even more than you dreamt. Though you couldn't have children, as the Sins weren't able to, you still had a wonderful family who stuck up for you and stood by you. Having the Mikaelsons in your life was a dream come true and you couldn't have asked for more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>